Cochicosas
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig queria llevar su relacion con Tweek a otro nivel, pero las "palabras sexosas" para Tweek es muy dificil pronunciar.


**Sweek actualizando otra vez ~~ me dije a mi misma "No actualizare hasta subir el fic de Gabi17" y como ya lo hice puedo actualizar en paz ~~ pero aun asi, tengo otros fic que actualizar *snif* como "Los tiempos que no recuerdas" y un fic sobre Hallowen. **

Craig amada rasgo de Tweek, desde la punta de su desordenado cabello rubio hasta sus zapatos desatados; Ambos tenían un profundo vinculo de amistad que Craig deseaba romper con todas sus fuerzas para crear_ "algo mas"_

Pero era imposible ya que Tweek de alguna forma era_ "infantil"_. No como Butters, bueno Butters había madurado mucho su inocencia fue arrebatada por Kenny y ahora era mucho mas ¿Cómo decirlo? Pervertido..

Pero Tweek no, no podía escuchar una palabra "sexosa" (como él decía) sin reírse, o ponerse rojo y huir, así es cuando forzabas mucho a Tweek con algo _"sexoso"_ Tweek salía corriendo

Cobarde

- ** GAH N-no es ngh c-cierto**- Se defendió el rubio paranoico-** N-no soy ngh i-infantil C-Craig, duh, supéralo**- Cruzo sus brazos y inflo sus mejillas en protesta.

- **Dilo Tweek, Di "pene" sin reírte o salir corriendo**- Dijo Craig mientras sostenía al pequeño rubio de ambos brazos y lo forzaba a mirarlo a los ojos, esos profundos ojos azules que poseía Craig chocaban con los dulces ojos verdes del paranoico rubio.

- ** P-pe**- Trato de decir el rubio. Dios, sentía su boca temblar, sentía su lengua congelarse la palabra era muy difícil de pronunciar. Desvio la mirada avergonzado.

- ** ¿Ves? Eres un i-n-m-a-d-u-r-o**- Deletreo Craig con su tono de burla poco común en el. Un tono que era únicamente usado para molestar a Tweek y de vez en cuando a Kyle y Clyde.

- P-p-peñe- la pequeña boca de Tweek se abría y cerraba. Craig estallo en carcajadas.

- ** ¿Enserio Tweek? ¿enserio?** – Craig odiaba hacerlo pero si no superara esa etapa NUNCA serian novios. Tenían diecinueve años y Tweek no superaba las _"palabras sexosas"_

- ** S-sabes que n-no puedo ngh h-hacerlo**- Contesto Tweek haciendo frente al morocho quien perdía la paciencia.

- ** ¿Qué cosa?**- Pregunto aunque ya sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- **GAH E-eso y-ya sabes**-Murmuro bajando la vista, la volvió a levantar y observo a Craig mirarlo fijamente-** ¡JESUCRISTO! ¿P-porque ngh l-lo haces?**- Pregunto con los ojos lleno de lagrimas, y la mirada desesperada. Cuantas ganas tenia el pequeño rubio de salir corriendo.

- ** Sabes que me gustas**- Contesto Craig soltando a Tweek, cuando llegaban a esta parte Craig sabía que Tweek ya no saldría corriendo.

- **T-tu t-tambien m-me gustas ngh p-pero**- Trago saliva para continuar, miro alrededor por si nadie se acercaba – **S-solo que ngh y-ya sabes n-no p-puedo h-hacerlo- **Mordio su labio inferior, avergonzado, trago sus pequeñas lagrimas.

- ** ¿Hacer qué?**- Pregunto levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

- **¿P-PORQUE ME TORTURAS?**- Pregunto Tweek. Este tema de conversación era algo de todos los días, desde que Craig decidió dejar de envidiar a Stan y Kyle quien molestaban a todos con su amor super gay y empezar a prestarle atención a su propia vida amorosa.

- **Dilo-** Mascullo Craig perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia. Su paciencia es tan grande como su orgullo y Craig Tucker NUNCA se rendia ante lo que quería porque si quería algo, realmente era enserio.

- ** C-cochicosas**- Murmuro Tweek- **¡No p-puedo ngh hacer eso! GAH ES M-MUCHA PRESION-** grito Tweek a la vez que su ojo derecho empezó a titilar por los nervios.

- ** ¡Por dios Tweek! ¿de dónde inventas tantas palabras?**- Pregunto Craig frunciendo el seño. De nuevo la conversación no llevaba a nada, absolutamente nada.

- ** TU SOLO QUIERES MI TRASERO**- Grito Tweek enojado. Bien eso era nuevo.

- **¿Qué dices?**- Craig retrosedio unos pasos, perdiendo la guardia. En su cabeza trato de asimilar por donde iba la divagación de Tweek.

- **GAH, t-tu ngh n-no quieres s-ser m-mi ngh n-novio p-porque ngh ¡T-tu solo quieres acostarte conmigo!**- La había cagado Tweek se puso a llorar, y justo en ese momento sono el timbre de cambio de hora y los estudiantes salían de sus aulas.

- **Chss**- Chito poniendo su dedo indice entre sus labios, curvando su espalda para llegar a la altura del rubio- **No llore**s- Trato de calmar el pelinegro acariciando suavemtene el cabello del al rubio pero este lloraba sin control.

Los estudiantes rodeaban a los dos, murmurando y mirándolo con ojos curiosos, uno incluso tuvo la osadía de tomar una foto. Craig hizo su usual seña obscena y levanto a Tweek sobre sus hombros y se lo llevo.

- ** ¡S-SUELTAME!**- Craig podía sentir los pataleos en su espalda y los arañazos en su torso- **¿D-DONDE NGH ME LLEVAS? ¡JESUCRISTO! CONTEEESTA CRAIG**-

- ** Al puto baño, cielos cálmate Tweek** – Solo eso hizo falta para que Tweek relajara su cuerpo y se deje llevar como un saco de patatas-** Ya llegamos** – Dijo y soltó al rubio paranoico.

Suspiro cansado, hacer llorar a Tweek no fue la mejor idea pero la tensión sexual lo estaba matando una voz en su cabeza resonab_a "Solo viólalo y ya" (Lavozdeloscorazonesdelasfang ilrlololo)_

- ** Te amo**- Dijo rojo de vergüenza pero a pesar de eso miro a Tweek fijamente.

- ** GAH**- Tweek bajo la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza por lo que había dicho el eterno fuckeador.

- **Lo siento, pero es mi realidad te amo mucho Tweek, quizás demasiado**- El eco resonaba en el baño pedía a Dios que nadie este cagando en el baño en ese momento (lol)

- ** Y-yo**- trato de hablar pero Craig lo interrumpió.

- ** Claro que quiero acostarme contigo, no sabes cuánto**- El morocho se interrumpió a si mismo porque si hablara de eso, capas y hasta babee.

- **Ngh** - Tweek retrocedió unos pasos al escuchar eso de la boca de Craig.

Estuvieron a centímetros de su rostro, sentían sus alientos chocar contra sus rostros sonrojados. Al sentir la cercanía Craig fue cerrando sus ojos mientras Tweek lo tenía abierto como platos.

Justo en el momento en que unirían sus labios en un tierno beso, la boca de Tweek se torció en una sonrisa nerviosa y un ruido extraño, una risa cortada salió de su boca. Craig al escuchar eso revoloteo sus ojos completamente frustrado.

- ** Pero el que no quieras madurar**- Trato de hablar, desvió un momento la mirada y la dirigió hacia el espejo del baño, al verse a sí mismo sonrojado le dio vergüenza así que le hizo una seña al espejo y continuo hablando- **Te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que quieras**- Murmuro- **Pero dilo, por favor dilo solo una vez-** Pidió rogando con sus ojos de perrito.

- **Pene**- Dijo Tweek sin titubear, mirándolo fijamente.

El ojo de Craig titileo, no era eso lo que se esperaba el quería un_ "te amo Craig, tengamos hijos juntos"_

- ** Ah, emm ¿Qué?**- Craig no sabía si llorar o reír. La confusión era notable en su rostro.

- ** GAH Y-yo puedo ngh m-madurar ngh y-yo p-puedo**- Dijo Tweek acercándose unos pasos, lanzando el chulo de Craig lejos de su cabeza y acariciando su negros cabellos- **Yo también te amo**- Murmuro y lamio los labios de Craig para luego besarlos.

- ** P-para**- Trato de decir pero Tweek seguía besando sus labios de una forma dominante. Incluso el rubio había metido mano a Craig tocándole la nalga y dándole una nalgada- **Ah**- Gimio al sentir la lengua del rubio recorrer su cuello- D-detente.

Tweek supero su _"inocencia"_ y Craig perdió la suya en los baños de la preparatoria.

**FIN :'D espero que les haya gustado :333 y las haya hecho reir :'D**

**Honestamente, lo de cochicosas, palabras sexosas y eso, son algunas palabras de mi jerga antigua. Hasta el dia de hoy no puedo escuchar "Pecho,culo" sin reirme asdf incluso cuando lei "Tension sexual" me da todo ajsjsjas, fuck como amo esa palabra XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :'D ¿Sabian algo? Las amadoro x333**


End file.
